


Thin Ice

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, I don't know what I wrote..., Ice Skating, M/M, dcminibang, prompt: ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was stood up by his date, but that really doesn't bother him. Especially when there is a beautiful, blue eyed man running the ice skating rink. Maybe his date night isn't ruined after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this started off strong but I'm not happy with how I finished it...also sorry if there isn't two paragraphs parted, the AO3 doesn't like my open office (which I hate open office) and it won't recognize the spacing so I have to go back and do it by hand.  
> Written for Destiel Christmas Mini Bang, Prompt December 6th - Ice Skating.

Dean stomped his feet on the cold ground trying to stay warm, he had dressed in his warmest clothes but he wanted to still impress his date. The woman had insisted on going ice skating, something Dean had never done before. He found the ice skating dates in romantic holiday movies over done and cheesy, but he was willing to try anything. The woman was well worth Dean's time, and he smirked thinking about if this date went well he would take her back to his place to 'warm up'. 

Looking around the outdoor rink he noticed that he was the only person other than one lonely figure skating in circles. Dean leaned on the railing to watch the man glide across the ice. He seemed to be a natural at it. He swayed with his turns and it was almost as if he was dancing but with more grace than he had seen in any ballroom dancers. It was beautiful Dean had to admit and he couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

Eventually the man must of realized someone was watching him because he slid to a stop, looked around before turning to look at Dean. His blue eyes widened and he looked away, skating towards the opening that led to the employee's small building. So the man was an employee, that made a lot of sense to Dean. He wondered if all the employee's were allowed to skate if no one was on the ice.

It was almost an hour later when Dean realized that his date wasn't going to show. He grumbled and shoved his hands into his pocket's ready to just leave. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned to find the employee who had run off earlier.

“Are you waiting for someone?” The man asked, his voice rough and gravely. Dean had to wonder if perhaps it was from the cold, or if the man always sounded like that. He licked his lips nervously and nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he really hoped his date didn't show up so he would have an excuse to talk to this man. 

Dean would sometimes notice other men, he would always say it was him sizing up the competition. It wasn't that his brother or friends ever believed him, but he wasn't ready to admit he found some men just as pleasing to stare at as women. The man's eyes were more blue than anything Dean had ever seen and the man seemed to have not even combed his hair as he left home that day due to it's unruly nature.  He seemed about Dean's height, maybe an inch or two shorter.

“Sorry...I don't know when she will be here.” Dean finally said realizing he had been staring. He didn't want to make the man uncomfortable so he held out his hand and smiled. “Dean.” The man blinked at him before it seemed to dawn on him that Dean was introducing himself. His eyes widened and his face reddened a bit. 

“Castiel. And it's fine, really. You can stay until we close.” Castiel shrugged and turned on his heel going back to the employee's shack. Dean watched him go and sighed sticking his unshaken hand back into his coat. He wasn't sure if this guy just wasn't all there or was an ass, either way he wasn't going to make good company for Dean.

That's what he thought until his date still didn't show. He sighed and was about to leave when he thought about how Castiel had to be here, working alone and no one else seeming to come to skate. Dean pulled out his wallet and went to the employee's stand and rang the small bell. Castiel poked his head out from behind the wall and frowned seeing it was Dean.

“I was wondering how much it would cost for two to skate?” Dean asked, not sure why he had said two. His date hadn't shown and he would have been fine falling and slipping on the ice by himself. Castiel noticed he was alone and raised an eyebrow obviously wondering what this stranger was up to.

“Sixteen. It's eight dollars to rent the skates.” He said nodding to the sign that showed the prices that Dean seemed to have not seen. Dean flushed in embarrassment and handed a twenty over to the employee. 

“I don't see your date anywhere.” Castiel mentioned handing the change back to Dean. Dean nodded and stuck the change into his pocket sighing. 

“Yeah...I guess she wasn't ready to face my charm.” Dean grinned but Castiel could tell this wasn't the first time Dean had been stood up. He felt bad for the man but he still couldn't help but wonder why he had rented two pairs of skates.

“Uhm...if you want to come skate.” Dean began to say looking everywhere but Castiel. “I just thought you could join me. I mean I'm not too great at skating.” He cleared his throat and took the skates Castiel had placed on the counter. He didn't wait to hear what Castiel was going to say and instead sat on the small bench beside the ice. 

He was just untying his snow boots when Castiel sat next to him. He was surprised to say the least but could only smile. He hadn't really thought about this as asking him out on a date, he only knew the guys name and nothing more. But he supposed they could get to know each other more as they skated. Before Dean was finished getting his skates on Castiel was already up and gliding near Dean on the ice. 

Dean stood up and wobbled a bit on uncertain legs. Castiel slid over and held him up, one hand under his outstretched arm and another on his waist. He blushed at the contact and let Castiel guide him out onto the ice. He nearly fell but was held up by Castiel's body against his. 

“H-hey...I don't know if you have the wrong idea but I just don't get handsy on the first date.” Dean protested but he still clung to Castiel.

“Really? I assumed you to be the type to go all the way on a first date.”  
Dean tried to ignore his body heating up, tried to ignore how Castiel expertly moved them, his hands pushing and pulling him along. He made sure their feet were apart but pointed in the same direction. Dean was surprised that he hadn't fallen, but he had to admit that Castiel was great on the ice. 

“I don't even know you.” Dean finally said. Castiel looked up at him and Dean nearly lost himself in those blue eyes. He didn't really care if he didn't know him at that point. 

“I already told you my name. I'm Castiel...what more do you need to know?” Castiel asked, his head tilting in a manner that Dean found endearing. 

“Tell me more. You can't just start rubbing up against someone without asking some questions first.” 

“This isn't rubbing up against you Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes and laughed. He pulled Dean over to the wall and pushed him up against it. He tilted his skates so he could stay in place as he pressed up against Dean. “This is.” He purred pushing his leg in between Dean's. 

Dean grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him roughly. He didn't even know what he was doing, he didn't know this guy. Castiel pulled away and smiled, his breath coming out in puffs. Dean wasn't sure what it was about this guy that made him lose control...

“I'm a mechanic. I live with my brother in a two bedroom house. I really don't have my life together.” Dean started rambling. “I-I hate romantic, chick flick moments like this usually. I don't believe in love at first sight...but I'm reconsidering it.” Castiel laughed once more and pulled him away from the wall.

“You already know where I work during the winter. I also work at the library during the days and off season. I live in an apartment...my family hates me.” Castiel sighed.

“Why?” Castiel shook his head and gave Dean a sad look. 

“My family doesn't approve of my lifestyle. When I was sixteen I ran away, got my first tattoo and lost my virginity.” Castiel stated as if it was nothing. Dean was taken aback by his bluntness but he only smiled.

“You...have a tattoo?” Dean asked. He mentally kicked himself for this being the first thing he asked.

“I have several. I can show you them sometime.” Castiel smirked.

“Yeah...I mean if you want to go on another date? Not that this is a date...” Dean wasn't even sure if it was a date, although he had kissed the man. 

“I accept this as a date. And no...some of them aren't in places that are acceptable to show off in public.” Castiel winked. Dean gave him a once over not wanting to think where those tattoos could be. He didn't need that distraction when he was on the ice. 

“Of course I accept this as a date only if you see it as one...” Castiel said slowing them down and looking up to Dean. His eyes were filled with concern and Dean knew he must have been second guessing himself as well.

“No!” Dean nearly yelled before composing himself. “I mean...I would like this to be a date. Truth be told I usually just skip the whole date thing and go straight to bed with some people I meet. But that's usually at some bar or something.” He explained. He really hoped Castiel didn't judge him for the way he fended off loneliness. 

Castiel didn't say anything and Dean could feel his heart sink. He wondered if he had said the wrong thing and maybe Castiel would judge him but he found himself being pulled along the ice faster and pulled closer against Castiel. The dark haired man stared into Dean's eyes as they skated, the movements natural to Castiel yet still awkward to Dean. 

“Relax.” Castiel whispered as he leaned his head in closer to speak in Dean's ear. “I don't care...” 

Dean did relax and the next few minutes were spent with them skating quietly, both hanging onto each other and staring into each others eyes. The moment was different than what Dean was used to, but he wouldn't complain. He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere or truly his feelings, but he felt that he really was falling for this complete stranger. The way Castiel looked at him, Dean could tell that just maybe the other man felt the same way.

“Excuse me?” Came the voice of a stranger causing both men to glide to a stop and turn to see a man and woman standing there staring at them. The woman had her arms folded and was glaring at them. “We were wondering if you were open?” She asked but her tone was anything but friendly. Castiel sighed and pulled away from Dean who began to stumble back to the wall.

“Yes, sorry.” Castiel said skating back to the employee's area. The couple walked over there and kept sending glares to Dean who smiled, trying not to fall flat on his face. 

Once the couple were on the ice, Dean had made it back to solid ground. He took off his skates and as he quickly pulled his boots back on. Castiel sat beside him and handed him a piece of paper with numbers on it. Dean looked at it confused before he realized it was a phone number, most likely Castiel's. 

“Call me later, maybe we can go out for drinks after I close down here?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded and entered the number into his phone as Castiel left. 

Dean did want to go out for drinks, and maybe more dates with Castiel in the future. First thing though, he needed to get better at ice skating.


End file.
